


I Wanna Get Better

by sisabet



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Self-Discovery, via Canada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: I didn't know I was broken 'til I wanted to change
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski
Comments: 25
Kudos: 126
Collections: Festivids 2019





	I Wanna Get Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hexenmeister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexenmeister/gifts).



Song by Bleachers

[Download mp4](http://sisavids.com/sisabet-due_South-I_Wanna_Get_Better.m4v)

[Direct Link to Streaming ](https://youtu.be/WTKxB3Y_R-c)

song by Bleachers


End file.
